Elemental
by Kitkattt
Summary: Jayne is an elemental, a rare gift that the magical world need, to fight the up coming battle with the underworld. With Dumbledore, pupils at Hogwarts and many magical creatures at her side Jayne must bring all forces together to over come the underworld in the great battle. But other forces are against her such as love and Dracro's charms. there is actually 3 chapters X
1. Chapter 1

Elemental

Chapter 1

I looked up at a photo that hung loosely from a pale blue wall, it showed me, not so long ago, at a celebration. I studied every face closely. They were all beaming and laughing towards the camera. The Dwarfs at the back seemed to be in mid dance and the Irish pixies busy doing somersaults. I recognised most of the faces that we're smiling at me, many had grown to be my friends In the short space of time. I swallowed hard, feeling the lump of emotion catching at the back of my throat causing my eyes to water. Hastily I brushed the tears away with the back of my hand and sniffed noisily. I did not want to cry again. It was not my fault that I may never see them again. It was not my fault. I was born like this. For this photograph captured the day I was found to be an elemental.

For those who don't know what an elemental is (as I did not back then). It is a rare gift, where on I can control some elements, the water and the green. My gift was thought to be extinct until now, until they found me. With great power came great responsibility, I knew that, but . Could prepare me for this. Being taken away from my family was one thing, but being told I had to fight in battle was quite another. But one thing I hate is to let people down.

'Ahem', a voice behind me jolted me away from my thoughts and brought me back to reality with a jerk. 'Ahem' said the voice again, 'I am sorry To Disturb you mam, but Dumbledore is ready to see you now'. I zipped round to find no one there. Stumbling slightly from dizziness I peered round the corner near by. Again no one was there. A slight buzz and a beating of wings tickled my ear. I brought my hand up absentmindedly and battered the moth clumsily away. 'Oi!' Cried the voice in a aggravated tone to my left. I turned gingerly trying to spot whoever was speaking out of the corner of my eye. Nothing. All apart from a dull leafy brown moth. My eyebrows knotted in confusion and disbelief as the moth began to speak to me.

Chapter 2

I stared with wide eyes at the moth watching its tiny mouth open and close. Of course I had met pixies, dwarfs, witches and wizards before but never, never ever had I seen or heard an animal speak to me. Never. 'Are you listening?' Sighed the moth. I shook my head to clear my brain, and to state that I had not been listening. The moth sighed and drew a deep breath in. ' I am Pantalaimon, but call me Pan. I am the demon of Lyra but will be accompanying you for now. If you would like to follow me'. I just nodded and followed the creature through some great chesnut doors that clanged noisily behind us as we entered.

'Jayne is here sir' called Pan, and from behind a bookcases appeared an old man. He was dressed in long dark blue robes with yellow moons and stars scattered lazily across the fabric. He wore an old brown leather belt around his middle holding two sticks. In this belt was tucked the end of a great white beard that hung wildly from his chin. He smiled. 'Hello Jayne, do take a seat' he said gesturing gracefully to a large red velvet arm chair that faced a red velvet sofa. Obediently, I sat down nodding in reply to my name. 'who, who are you.' I stammered. The old man sat down on the sofa opposite and arranged his robes neatly, before looking at me and arching a large bushy mouse grey eyebrow. 'I' he spoke, 'am Dumbledore, Albus Dumbledore'. My mouth dropped open and I gawped aimlessly at him. It could not be THE Albus Dumbledore. It just couldn't. Could it?

'But your dead' the words tumbled out of my mouth before I could stop them. Dumbledore laughed silkily, 'no my child, I am not yet dead, I am alive and living as anything', 'but but in the books, you know Harry Potter and the films, It says you die, Draco kills you ?'. Dumbledore smiled fondly, 'I see you have read the books by JK Rowling', I nodded enthusiastically as they where my favourite books ever and had read them at least one hundred times. 'Well my child, these books were written by a great pupil that attended my school. Which I'm sure you have geard of', 'Hogwarts?' (I finished the sentence for him). 'Yes, Hogwarts, Rowling always did have a wonderfull imagination' he smiled to himself as if looking back at a memoray. I frowned, 'you mean, it's all a lie?'. He looked at me dead in the eye, 'no Jayne, It is based very much on the truth, she just lets say, elaborated it slightly' he took a breath in before continuing 'It is true I did fall, It is true that Harry Potter is the chosen one and recieved a scar from a great wizard Voldermort, but my dear, it is not true that Harry defeated Voldemort and that he died, it is not true that he fell in love with Ginny and it is not true that Draco Malfoy pushed me'.

My eye brows knotted once again. All this information was hard to take in. dumbledore leaned forward and spoke in a serious tone 'Jayne there are more pressing matters on are hands right now, and it is those that I am here to speak to you about'. I just looked down at my small hands and just whispered the words 'yes' quietly.

***** Any feed back? do you like it so far?******


	2. Chapter 2

A/N hi everyone this is my first story so I hope you like it :) please please please review I really want feed back on ways I can improve! Thank you everyone hope you like it . (Btw I do not own Harry potter or any other book characters mentioned in this ) enjoy!

Elemental

Chapter 1

I looked up at a photo that hung loosely from a pale blue wall, it showed me, not so long ago, at a celebration.

I studied every face closely. They were all beaming and laughing towards the camera. The Dwarfs at the back seemed to be in mid dance and the Irish pixies busy doing somersaults.

I recognised most of the faces that we're smiling at me, many had grown to be my friends In the short space of time. I swallowed hard, feeling the lump of emotion catching at the back of my throat causing my eyes to water.

Hastily I brushed the tears away with the back of my hand and sniffed noisily. I did not want to cry again. It was not my fault that I may never see them again. It was not my fault. I was born like this. For this photograph captured the day I was found to be an elemental.

For those who don't know what an elemental is (as I did not back then). It is a rare gift, where on I can control some elements, the water and the green.

My gift was thought to be extinct until now, until they found me. With great power came great responsibility, I knew that, but . Could prepare me for this. Being taken away from my family was one thing, but being told I had to fight in battle was quite another. But one thing I hate is to let people down.

'Ahem', a voice behind me jolted me away from my thoughts and brought me back to reality with a jerk. 'Ahem' said the voice again,

'I am sorry To Disturb you mam, but Dumbledore is ready to see you now'.

I zipped round to find no one there. Stumbling slightly from dizziness I peered round the corner near by. Again no one was there. A slight buzz and a beating of wings tickled my ear. I brought my hand up absentmindedly and battered the moth clumsily away. 'Oi!' Cried the voice in a aggravated tone to my left.

I turned gingerly trying to spot whoever was speaking out of the corner of my eye. Nothing. All apart from a dull leafy brown moth. My eyebrows knotted in confusion and disbelief as the moth began to speak to me.

Chapter 2

I stared with wide eyes at the moth watching its tiny mouth open and close. Of course I had met pixies, dwarfs, witches and wizards before but never, never ever had I seen or heard an animal speak to .

'Are you listening?' Sighed the moth. I shook my head to clear my brain, and to state that I had not been listening. The moth sighed and drew a deep breath in. ' I am Pantalaimon, but call me Pan. I am the demon of Lyra but will be accompanying you for now. If you would like to follow me'.

I just nodded and followed the creature through some great chesnut doors that clanged noisily behind us as we entered.

'Jayne is here sir' called Pan,

and from behind a bookcases appeared an old man. He was dressed in long dark blue robes with yellow moons and stars scattered lazily across the fabric. He wore an old brown leather belt around his middle holding two sticks. In this belt was tucked the end of a great white beard that hung wildly from his chin. He smiled.

'Hello Jayne, do take a seat' he said gesturing gracefully to a large red velvet arm chair that faced a red velvet sofa.

Obediently, I sat down nodding in reply to my name.

'who, who are you.' I stammered.

The old man sat down on the sofa opposite and arranged his robes neatly, before looking at me and arching a large bushy mouse grey eyebrow. 'I' he spoke, 'am Dumbledore, Albus Dumbledore'.

My mouth dropped open and I gawped aimlessly at him. It could not be THE Albus Dumbledore. It just couldn't. Could it?

'But your dead' the words tumbled out of my mouth before I could stop them.

Dumbledore laughed silkily, 'no my child, I am not yet dead, I am alive and living as anything', 'but but in the books, you know Harry Potter and the films, It says you die, Draco kills you ?'. Dumbledore smiled fondly, 'I see you have read the books by JK Rowling',

I nodded enthusiastically as they where my favourite books ever and had read them at least one hundred times. 'Well my child, these books were written by a great pupil that attended my school. Which I'm sure you have geard of', 'Hogwarts?' (I finished the sentence for him).

'Yes, Hogwarts, Rowling always did have a wonderfull imagination' he smiled to himself as if looking back at a memoray. I frowned, 'you mean, it's all a lie?'.

He looked at me dead in the eye, 'no Jayne, It is based very much on the truth, she just lets say, elaborated it slightly' he took a breath in before continuing 'It is true I did fall, It is true that Harry Potter is the chosen one and recieved a scar from a great wizard Voldermort, but my dear, it is not true that Harry defeated Voldemort and that he died, it is not true that he fell in love with Ginny and it is not true that Draco Malfoy pushed me'.

My eye brows knotted once again.

All this information was hard to take in. dumbledore leaned forward and spoke in a serious tone

'Jayne there are more pressing matters on are hands right now, and it is those that I am here to speak to you about'. I just looked down at my small hands and just whispered the words 'yes' quietly.

***** AN hi guys please review ! Please thanks hope you like btw ?****** i know this first bit is boring it gets interesting in the next chapter Jayne becomes more of herself

CHAPTER 3

After what felt like a whole day Dumbledore ceased. My eyes were still closed and my head was resting on the palms of my sweaty hands.

I was trying to take it all in. I could feel his blue eyes penetrating through my skull invading my mind. I gathered my thoughts and raised my head slowly, lifting my eyes to meet Dumbledores gaze Before I spoke.

'So you want me to go into battle, after convincing the Dark side to join with the light side and overthrow the under world?'

Dumbledore smiled kindly

'yes dear I am afraid that is the bottom line of it '

i sighed loudly muttering 'bullshit' and other arrangements of my favourite words.

he reached out and patted Arm and took my hand in his. I gave him a puzzled expression but he didn't look at me. Instead he turned my hand so as my palm faced upwards. He then reached to his thin belt and pulled a dark piece of belt out from it and placed it in my upturned hand.

he looked at me expectantly

' what is it?, I am no bloody witch!'

i said my queries aloud. His eye brows shot up in surprise and his eyes widened enormously.

' This is no wand , Jayne, no piece of wood, this Jayne , this is your dragon tooth!'

A/n please review thank you . Btw it does get interesting Draco Harry and hagrid introduced into the next chapter!


End file.
